Ellone
by Maureen1
Summary: Short and sweet; no one ever writes about Ellone, so here's her story. READ AND REVIEW PLEEEEEAAAASE


Untitled

By Maureen

            Mommy hasn't been feeling well ever since Uncle Laguna left.  Her tummy is all big and she says she's going to have another baby.  I'm going to be a big sister!  It sounds so cool!

_            Today, Mommy, is especially sick.  She asked me to hold a wet towel to her forehead.  I sing songs for her.  I tell stories for her.  That's what she does for me when I'm sick.  So, that's fair, right?_

_            I wonder, is Mommy sick because Uncle Laguna left?  I saw them kissing once.  Mommy looked really happy.  But now he's gone.  Maybe mommy is sick from a broken heart.  I'll make a special band-aid to patch it up!  Ellone's Excellent Band-Aids!_

_            It's raining today.  That means I can't go out and play._

**!**

_            Mommy is screaming something about water breaking.  But water can't break.  Maybe she wants the rain to stop._

_            "Ellone, honey, you stay here, your mommy's going to be just fine," the doctor said._

_            I can hear the thunder.  It scares me, but I can't run to mommy now.  She's busy.  But I can hear something.  It kinda sounds like a baby crying…_

*                                              *                                              *

            I was only 10 when my mother died.  I remember the day clearly.  The cool pasture.  The flowers.  The fragrance.  The taste of death in the air.

            It was drizzling.  A dark, gloomy day.  Did Hyne make it a depressing day on purpose?  I've always wondered.  The doctor, one of my mother's best friends, held Squall, who was auspiciously quiet.  I was numbed by the pain.   Some may say that I was too young; the event was too traumatizing, but I knew exactly what was going on.

            I stepped forward to close the cover of the casket.  I used every millimeter of will power to prevent myself from releasing the flood of tears that was brewing inside.  The cold, frozen look of emptiness washed across her face…

            It would never be the same without her.  This strange woman entered my life, said she would take care of me.

            "Call me Matron," she insisted

            And that she was.  She was my savior.  My hero.  My second mother.

            Squall and I ended up going to the orphanage.  I was the oldest one.  Everyone else was Squall's age or a year older.  There was bossy Quisty, cry-baby Zell, Sefie, Irvy, and the classic bully, Seifer.  It was wonderful being with them.  Everyday was a day of adventure.  Discovery.

            Quisty was the first to lose a tooth.

            "You know, if you put your tooth under the pillow, the magical tooth guardian force will give you one gil," I told her.

            Her face lit up.  "Really?"

            "Hey, that's not faiw!  Can I have wun gil too?" Zell started tugging at his tooth desperately.

            "I'll help!" Seifer volunteered.

            "No!" Zell gave a panicked look and tore off, screaming for Matron.

            "_Hehehehehe_," Seifer giggled.

            Some of them came to trust me.  Look up to me as their big sister.  Thus, I was dubbed, "Sis".  I came to love every single one of them like little siblings – like Squall.

            I became each one's confidante.  

            Irvy's confessions of his crush on "Sefie Weffie".  Selphie anxiously whispering about her new hiding spot.  Quisty telling me about her ambition to be "the boss" one day.  Zell brainstorming with me for new ways to stand up to Seifer.  A red-faced Seifer blushingly admitting that Quisty was "kinda purty, but _way_ too bossy".

            Each child had piece of soul to share.  Everyone but Squall.  A shell.

            I could never quite figure out what it was about his past that made him like this.  Most likely, it was mother's death.  But how do babies feel the pain?  Or is it like a telepathic connection?  An automatic connection with the maternal figure.  But Squall's was cut short.  As was mine.

            And then it happened.          My powers were discovered.  I found that I could send minds into the past or future.

            The discovery was quite accidental.  I was in a sad mood – thinking about Uncle Laguna and suddenly – I was in the past.

            __

_            "But Uncle Laguna!  I don't' want to pway Go Fish!  I want to pway with my dollies!"_

_            "No, no!  It's really fun, I promise you!"_

_            The little girl pouted._

_            "Ok, here are the rules.  When you get a pair, you get a point, and to get a pair, you can ask the other player."  Laguna hastily dealt out five cards each._

_            "Ok, he announced, "I'm first!  Do you have…a 3, 5, and an Ace?"_

_            The little girl held the cards dumbly in her hands.  "No!  That's not faiw!"  She grabbed the deck of cards and flung them into the air.  "Hehehehehehehe!" she giggled madly._

_            "No!" Laguna moaned as Raine walked in._

_            She raised an eyebrow.  "Not make a mess, you said?"_

_            "Mommy!  Go Fish!" Ellone jumped up and down. _

_            Raine couldn't help but smile.  Laguna quickly got up and began to collect cards with a restless Ellone trying to get a piggyback ride from him._

_            "Ow!" Laguna winced.  He stumbled around the room.  "Cramp, cramp.  Cramp, cramp."_

I woke up panting.  I rushed to Matron to tell her what happened.

            The stony look of fear glazed on her face didn't help much.

            "Ellone, honey.  Has this ever happened before?"

            "No!  I don't know what I did!  But I felt like…I could control it.  I mean, that makes it safe, doesn't it?"

            Matron took my hand and trembled.  "Oh dear Hyne.  Ellone…you must leave."  She took a deep breath and closed her eyes.  "You remember my husband Cid, don't you?"

            I nodded.  We had met before.

            "Well, Cid and I started a training center called Garden.  We train special young people to become SeEDs, who specialize in protecting people.  There are special SeEDs, which I have chosen to call White SeEDs and they are dedicated to combating …sorceresses."

            "Matron, why are you telling me this?"  _You're scaring me_, I wanted to say.

            She raised her eyes to strike me with a penetrating look.  "Ellone, you are special.  You have the ability to send conscious minds into the past or future of another mind.  The few sorceresses left in the world will be seeking you so that they can control this power."

            "Matron," I heard my voice stumble, "The Sorceress Wars ended a long time ago.  And how do you know about my ability?"  _I'm shaking_, I noted vaguely.

            "You'll find out when the time is right.  It's not my place to tell you."

            So I went to live with the White SeEDs.  I was 15; the youngest ones were only a few years older then me.  There were shy ones, there were gregarious ones, but no matter how I inquired, none would reveal the reason for why Matron had put me here.  

            All the White SeEDs were extremely well educated, well trained.  It was kinda scary and intimidating to be around them; my education seemed so lacking.  All of them were generous and patient, taught me everything they knew about history, mathematics, science, humanities…but not combat or magic.  I guess I wasn't cut out for that.  

            I thought of the orphanage quite often.  The White SeED ship lacked excitement and daily thrills.  All they did was sail around, stop off at an island, search around, come back to the ship, read, and read some more.  I missed Zell.  Sefie.  Quisty.  Irvy.  Even Seifer.  But most of all I missed Squall, my little brother.  They were all growing up!  And I was missing it.  Maybe they had been sent off to foster homes.  Most likely, there were all in elementary school now.  I was missing it.  I had no real companionship on the White SeED ship.  

            All the White SeEDs were so distant towards me.  All talk was small talk.  I could tell that they were purposely distancing themselves away from me.  But why?  I started to notice this one particular guy who would always steal glimpses at me.  

            When I look back, I feel bad.  Like I used him.  I longed for conversation, for companionship, and for the truth.  At the time, it felt so right, but now that I think about it; I was being a little manipulative, but not intentionally.  

            Lyle, he said his name was.  

            "Where are you from?" I asked him.

            "I was born in Deling City.  How about you?" his normally dull brown eyes sparkled, and I noted that there was a splash of gray in his pupils.

            "Winhill."

            "Really?  Always wanted go there…I love chocobos."

            I laughed.  

            He was a true friend, though, that much I can say.  We eventually got really close.  He was the only person on the ship I could talk to about personal stuff.  And one day, he just kissed me; very sudden – out of nowhere.  We had both never had real relationships before.  He was very sweet, tried to be romantic.  

            What I felt bad about was that I asked him to tell me what he had sworn to keep secret.  But, I couldn't stand being ignorant any longer.  I needed to know why I was here and what Matron was hiding!

            "Lyle, please tell me.  Don't you think I have a right to know?"

            "It's just that…Ellone, my telling you would change everything."

            I felt so frustrated; I started to cry.  I honestly didn't do it to make myself look weaker, more vulnerable.  "I wish I could know.  I've been stuck here for six years and I don't even know why.  All I know is that I'm some sort of freak that needs protection from sorceresses.  It makes me feel like I'm evil, do you understand Lyle?  Like I'm being kept here to be prevented from being an instrument of an evil sorceress!"  

            I don't know what possessed me to burst out in such a way; I just know that I have never ever burst out like that ever again.  I'm usually a pretty serene person.  

            "Hyne, Ellone.  You aren't evil.  It's just that…some sorceress want to use your power," Lyle looked apprehensive.

            "What makes Matron think I would actually agree to help a sorceress?!"

            "Sorceresses don't need to persuade, Ellone, they hypnotize!  You're not evil!"

            "Then why did Matron make me leave orphanage?!  Why couldn't she let me stay with my brother?!" I was feeling almost hysterical.  I guess guilt can do that to even the most calm of people.  

            "_Shh_," Lyle held a finger to my lips.  "Ellone…" he looked into my eyes, did something I know he never should have done.  "Matron is a sorceress.  She sent you here out of love; she prevented putting you in danger by moving you away from her."

            "Matron is a sorceress?"  And in a moment, every thing was crystalline clear.  

            I lowered my eyes and felt so ashamed.  I had acted like a selfish, spoiled child.  

            "It's ok, Ellone."  Lyle took my chin in his hand and lightly kissed me.  

            He went on to tell me about a specific sorceress named Adel, who seemed to be searching everywhere for me.  We need to stop off in Balamb, he said.  

            "There's something at Balamb Garden you may be interested in."

            What did he mean?

            Balamb Garden was absolutely beautiful.  It filled me with pride to think that this was a work of art made partly by Matron.  Thinking of her also threw in a dash of guilt.  

            I wondered around the breathtaking campus.  Saw students talking.  Laughing.  Fighting.  Two particular guys in a rather intensive fight.  The two young men looked oddly familiar.  And it struck me.  _Seifer and Squall_.  Seeing the two fighting most definitely contributed to the quick recognition of the two.  Seifer had become a very strapping, well-built man.  His golden hair contrasted sharply with his emerald eyes, which were now glinting with fierce concentration…and hatred.  Squall had grown into a dark, handsome man.  The way he moved with his weapon was poetic, but deadly.  He had a slim look to him, but she could tell that under his leather jacket was well toned muscle.  

            _Squall!_ she wanted to call.  At that moment, Seifer raised his weapon and slashed downwards, leaving a streak of blood on Squall's forehead.  

            Anger crept up Squall's face.  He drew his sword up, skimming the ground, leaving a trail of dust.  The edge danced a retaliating streak on Seifer's forehead.  

            I ran towards them…I reached the two bodies and barely heard myself calling for a doctor.  Two students stepped forward and offered to carry them to the Infirmary.  

            I waited by Squall's side all afternoon.  

            "Ellone, we have to go," I heard Lyle at my side.

            "Just a moment," I whispered.  "Just a moment."

            A while later, Squall absentmindedly got up and looked around.  He looked right at me.

            I froze.  After all these years, and I couldn't think of anything to say.  I found my voice, "Squall…so we meet again."  And then I left.

            We boarded the ship and left immediately.  I felt emptied.  Not having Squall recognize me.  He probably didn't remember anything then.  For some strange reason – call it intuition, instinct, psychic – I felt that I needed to show him the past so that he could save the future.  

            _No_.  _I would never use my powers for anything trivial_, I thought.

            Suddenly, an almighty rumbled reverberated, tingling the ship.  I heard yelling outside and quickly rushed up.  My jaw dropped in utter surprise.  A monster had attacked the ship!

            "_Holy!_" a SeED thrust her staff towards it, a glittering ball of blinding stars enveloped it.  The monster appeared unfazed.

            A group of White SeED stood before the creature, each taking his or her turn in dealing out an attack.  I felt a hand roughly grabbing my arm and dragging me towards a lifeboat.  

            "It's not safe, Ellone, the monster was sent by Adel, come on!"

            It was then that I saw Lyle.  A flick of each wrist brought two ninja stars to the creature's eye, blinding it.  The monster cried out in agony and started flailing around agitatedly.  A set of claws flashed and Lyle was brought down.

            "Lyle!" I screamed.

            The SeED dragged me on to the boat, assuring me Lyle would be ok.  

            Liar.

            I saw the other White SeEDs rushing to cast Life to a lifeless corpse.  And for the second time that day, I cried.  

So, I was back in Balamb Garden.  Cid reintroduced himself to me, expressed his hope that I would stay, assured me that it was safe.

A white SeED had already told me we were leaving as soon as the ship was fixed.

The thought that I might get to see Squall again kept me going.  I started to believe that I needed to show him the past.  I knew it was partly because I wanted him to remember me.

But he had to know.  Something told me that it would help him.  I would help Squall find his past so that he could live the future.

                                                End*

A/N: I'll write a continuation if I feel motivated enough.  Buahahaha. 


End file.
